Drop the Game
by marijaneaustoned
Summary: (weekly update) Set years after the events of the show. When Mabel and Dipper move to the town Wendy's college is at, a lot of things start developing. Who's this mysterious guy named Bill that had cast an eye on Mabel? She has an unsettling feeling but Dipper is too busy falling head over heels in love with Wendy again. Will his love stay unrequited this time? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion

**Hello peeps, and welcome to my multi-chapter Wendip/Mabill fic! First, let's get things straight. This story is rated M for reasons, some of them being drug use, sexual content/language and violence.  
Second, the characters are older than in canon.  
Third, I want you to tell me if you have any special wishes or ideas, I'm gonna try to include your ideas into the story.  
Fourth, the title of the fanfic is not decided yet but maybe I will leave it at this.  
** **And, last but not least, PLEASE ENJOY!** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One - Reunion**_

Dipper sighed as he kicked a stone out of his way, adjusting his pine tree hat since the autumn wind was eagerly trying to blow it off his head.

The teenager was on his way home from a study group for an assigned project, and he was tired. They've put so much effort in it, had met at 9 in the morning and finished at 5 in the afternoon. But he was sure all of them were going to get a good grade, so the pain paid of.

The wind was cold and sharp, he had his jacket zipped all the way up and his hands were hiding in the pockets of his black jeans. He just wanted to get home quickly but his eyes fell on a sign that had piqued his interest. The sign of a well-known coffee shop had him intrigued.

" _A nice warm coffee for the way would be nice now,"_ he thought and entered the shop. He was greeted by a long line, as usual, since the store was quite popular.

He got his smart phone from his back pocket, his hands red and hurting from the stinging cold outside. _"Remember to bring gloves tomorrow,"_ he noted in his mind and then checked his almost empty phone.

Mabel had written that she was going to make dinner tonight, so she hoped he would be around by then. He replied, saying that he was on his way and was not thinking about going anywhere else tonight, then the screen turned black and his phone was dead.

xxx

The line moved slowly but surely, leaving him time to relax a little bit and being lost in thought.

It was only recently that his family had moved to this town. Gladly, both the twins didn't have any trouble finding themselves some friends. Even though Mabel was as always more popular than Dipper, he didn't mind not having a lot of friends at all. He preferred staying home and getting absorbed into a book more than always having something to do with others.

When he was hanging out with his handful of friends, they were either playing – as Mabel (and everybody else would say) – those nerdy games or talking about books they'd read.

Mabel on the other hand, was always on the go, as popular as she was. In the end, she even apologized for not spending that much time with Dipper anymore, but he didn't mind. He loved seeing his sister having fun, there was nothing that he wanted more.

After a quick glance in the direction of the counter, Dipper felt his heart stop beating for a split second. He caught a glimpse of what looked like beautiful long red hair and gulped.

Immediately, he found himself put back to the mysterious surroundings of the town named Gravity Falls. The place where he had experienced the weirdest but at the same time greatest summer of his life.

It's been a while since the twins had visited that odd place. The last time was 2 years ago, the summer before both of them had turned 15. It was a nice last summer they'd spent there.

Not as eventful as the summer they had first been to Gravity Falls, but they didn't mind at all. After the Weirdmageddon, they would usually just go there to visit Gruncle Stan, Soos and of course Wendy.

But with High School just totally occupying the twins, the last summers passed by without visiting the now sleepy town. Gruncle Stan didn't say much, Soos was busy arranging moving together with Melody, and Wendy.. Well, she wasn't mad that the two weren't there, she was just visiting her family anyway and would then go back to college.

They stayed in touch, writing to each other then and now. Actually, Dipper wanted to get over her. He was now in High School, no reason to run after somebody he wouldn't have a chance with anyway.

He was pretty sure he was over her. He had even had a relationship, sadly he figured the girl was not interested in any of his hobbies, only wanted to have him to tell everybody she's got herself a boyfriend.

After that came out, Mabel had made sure that she wouldn't do anything this foolish ever again. How she did it... doesn't matter.

The fact is, Dipper was over Wendy. Totally. He hadn't felt this unsettling, tingling sensation in his stomach whenever he saw a message from her popping up in a while.  
Dreams about her also became less frequent. And he had started to check out other girls as well.  
Thanks to Mabel, he wasn't the worst looking guy either. Having been skeptical about her sense of fashion when she was younger, his sister had now developed a really fine feeling for what was in and looked good. Another reason that made her so popular at school.

Dipper was currently wearing some skinny black jeans, white Converse chucks and a khaki winter coat with a fluffy hood. Sometimes he thought he looked like a pimp, but apparently girls seemed to like that?

And of course, his signature pine tree hat was not missing on top of his head. But he was also wearing his hair differently. He wore it in an undercut-like manner, his bangs still covering the embarrassing birthmark.  
Both of them had changed over the years, at school they were well-known, not only for being twins, but also for being _good-looking_ twins.

First, Dipper had thought how sick it was that reputation played such an important role at High School. He didn't really care about his reputation, as mentioned earlier, he didn't need so many people around him.  
His sister enjoyed being popular and well-known, though. He was just glad that she didn't need to try hard to be accepted and that, even though sometimes she could be kinda freaky, she had been accepted the way she was. No one was bullying her, there was only this typical teenage drama that unfolded between friends.

"Ahem." Dipper was brought back to earth after the person behind him was clearing their throat loudly and seemingly annoyed.  
He noticed that he had been standing in the middle of the room, the line having shrunk to only one person in front of him ordering something at the counter.  
"Sorry," he mumbled quickly and then caught up with the line. He was still not sure what to order, maybe he should get a pumpk-

"Hello, what can I do for you, bro?"

Dipper's jaw dropped as he looked into those familiar cheeky green eyes. The familiar read bangs hanging across the girl's face. The adorable freckles covering the girl's beautiful clear skin.  
"W-Wendy," he stuttered, completely dumbfounded. The girl behind the counter squinted her eyes, then realization hit her like a truck.

"No way! Dipper, is that you?!" The red head was beaming with joy upon seeing one of her best friends again after that long. She almost wanted to jump over the counter to take him into her arms, but she kept her cool because she had a job to do. And didn't want to make herself look like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Dipper was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Surely, they now lived in the town Wendy's college was at, it was possible to run into each other. But this... this was the best coincident in a long long time.  
Realizing that Dipper had kinda fallen into a trance-like state, Wendy was trying to bring him back with clipping her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Dipper, please respond," she ordered with an amused expression gracing her freckled face.  
"Ah, uhm..." Dipper finally snapped out of it, shaking his head to fully return to reality. "Oh my.. Sorry. I'm just.. so happy to see you again," he admitted sheepishly.

"So am I! It's been a while, dude," she said, still smiling. But then she noticed the man behind Dipper rolling his eyes. She would have liked to punch him in the face, not granting them the joy of their reunion.

"I hate to say this, but let's talk after work, okay? People are getting annoyed," she said, irritated herself.  
"Yes, okay. When's your shift over? Oh and one pumpkin spice latte, please," he smiled.

"Give me twenty minutes," she said with a wink, passing the order to her colleague.  
Dipper proceeded to the other side of the counter to receive his latte, then sat down and just indulged into the sweet and juicy drink.

xxx

He watched as Wendy took on the orders of the other costumers, her naturally laid back attitude fitting the store perfectly. She sometimes even made conversation with some girls or guys when no one was waiting in line.

" _I wonder how many people already asked for her number,"_ Dipper thought, slurping his hot beverage.

She looked good. The black button-down shirt she was wearing stressed her lanky figure and put more attention towards her abundant chest. He was feeling bad for staring, but yes, this body part had grown as well over the time.

After the twenty minutes were over, Dipper had also finished his cup of latte and was now chewing on one of the brownies he had gotten for Wendy and himself.

"Finally done," Wendy let herself slump down on the chair opposite from Dipper and took the brownie with a thankful smile."Now tell me, what brought you here, Dipper Pines? Don't tell me that you missed me so much that you moved here," she teased and took a bite of the brownie. Dipper nervously took his hat of to run restless fingers through his hair, then said, "Haha, well... It's not exactly like that. But yeah. We moved here."

And suddenly, Wendy stopped eating.

* * *

 **Can someone tell me what's wrong with this website's freaking editor? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**

 **PS: Look up the title, it's a really nice song by Flume and Chet Faker**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion Part 2

"You guys moved here? For real?" Wendy asked in disbelief and made Dipper become an even bigger nervous wreck than he'd been before.

"U-uhm... Yes, we did. Dad's job made him move here and we went as well," he explained, avoiding any eye-contact with his old crush.  
There was something about the reaction just now that made him completely unsure about what to say. He felt like giving her more reasons for why they had moved here.

But then Wendy went back to munching on her brownie and leaned back in her chair.  
"Isn't that kinda hard, though? Like, didn't both of you guys have to leave all your friends behind at your old High School?" she asked with an emphatic tone in her voice.

Dipper relaxed, seeing as she was not upset about them living so close to her not having told her that they moved here.  
"Nah, it's fine. I didn't have a lot of friends anyway and Mabel is somehow managing to stay in contact with all of her friends, thanks to the Internet," Dipper explained, once again running his fingers through his hair before putting his hat back on.

Wendy had to giggle a little when she got a glimpse of the strange birthmark on her friend's forehead.  
Dipper looked at her, confusion all too clear on his face.

"It's nothing, just your birthmark," she explained with a smirk and then nonchalantly added, "Freak."

"Do I have to make you remember that you used to be a freak as well?" Dipper shot back, imitating that devilish smirk of hers.

Wendy was not affected at all, instead she just wiped her mouth clean after she'd finally finished the brownie. "Nah, I remember just fine. But anyway, I'm glad you two are okay," she then said and put the napkin she had just used on her plate.

Before Dipper could say anything, Wendy continued, "High School was a pain in the ass for me. I'm really happy Mabel has made a lot of friends. How do you two like your new High School?"

"It's good. A lot of work but Mabel is having a good time, even I've found a few friends here. But Mabel is so popular, I see her with a different guy almost every week," he told her with a shrug. Maybe it wasn't fair of him to blurt it out without a care in the world, but Mabel was pretty open about it anyway.

"Wow, is that so? Well, she's always been a cutie. But I always thought she was looking for her prince charming?" Wendy wondered, this sounded totally off to her.

"Well, after the first year of High School, Mabel realized that a lot of guys wanted something from her. And, you know, she couldn't really decide which one to take. They were all really nice guys, but even she said there was none that fulfilled her expectations. So she decided to have a little fun until she finds 'The One'," Dipper explained.

Wendy nodded her head. "I see, but a different boy every week? Dude, keep an eye on her, not that some chick decides to hunt her down for taking one of her crushes, happens all the time."

"Pfft, Wendy, she can defend herself, don't worry," he waved her off. "But what about you," he tried. "Do you have anyone special in your life at the moment?" he asked, trying to sound as uninterested as he could.

"Nope," she said what took a load off Dipper's mind. He inwardly cheered, this was his chance. Maybe now that he was older, the age gap wouldn't be that much of a problem anymore.

"Well, I'm not in a relationship but I'm having some fun every now and then. Nothing serious, just, you know... , " she didn't finish her sentence, hoping Dipper would get the gist of what she meant.

He did and it made him feel like shit. " _What's wrong with you, I thought you were over her?,"_ Dipper thought to himself bitterly. He was so weak.

"Last summer was wild," Wendy suddenly started. She looked as if she was deep into thought, probably remembering everything that went down at that time.  
"College is pretty nice, you get to know a lot of cool people. Damn, last summer I even made out with this one girl, it was crazy."

Dipper's heart sunk even deeper. If Wendy was also interested in girls now, his chance was even lower than ever before.

"I thought we could have something serious, but it just didn't work out," Wendy sighed. "It didn't feel like she was 'The One'," Wendy said as sarcastically as Dipper did earlier. "So, right now, I'm just doing the same thing as your sister."

" _The right one is sitting right in front of you,"_ Dipper thought and wanted to slap himself for thinking some bullshit like this.  
He coughed.

"I see, well..."

"What about you, Dips? Are you someone's prince charming?" Wendy asked curiously. It seemed sincere, so Dipper decided to be honest, even though it hurt him to talk about it.

"No, I don't. I only had one relationship in all the years we haven't seen each other, turned out that girl only used me to show off," he said, a hurt expression rushing over his face but as quick as it came, it was already gone.

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that, dude," the redhead said, looking sad but that suddenly turned into anger.  
"I hope Mabel's kicked her ass."

Dipper smiled. "She sure did."  
Wendy smiled back.

Then Dipper suddenly remembered something that made him stifle a laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked, slightly entertained by how Dipper was trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I-It's just...You know, the first time after Mabel did 'it' with someone, she came running to me, asking if she had sinned," he started laughing, not being able to control himself.

"She was worried that she had lost her purity. She knew about 'it' before, apparently Gruncle Stan had given her an explicit explanation on how it worked but she said she would have never thought it would be that dirty. You know, she still has nightmares about this weird unicorn that told her she didn't have a pure heart."

Wendy was also chuckling a bit, but then she said, "You sure know that you just destroyed the picture of the little innocent Mabel I remember?"

"She's not that innocent anymore, you have to get used to it. Mabel's always been curious. She was only scared of growing up, but she's over it now and she's doing a great job dealing with things like an ad- ... well not really. She's doing it her own way."

Speaking of Mabel, he just remembered that she was probably waiting for him at home with dinner.  
"Wendy what time is it?"

Wendy pulled out her phone and said, "6:30. You have something to do?"

"Kinda yeah. Gotta go home, Mabel's waiting for me to eat dinner," he said, getting up from his chair and taking both the plates to return them.

"Where do you guys live even?" Wendy asked as she put on her olive-green winter coat. It almost looked as if Dipper and her were wearing the same jacket.

"Just a few blocks from here. Hey, you want to eat dinner with us?" Dipper suggested, hoping he would get to spend some more time with her today.

"Sorry, Dips. Kinda busy later on, I have to get ready before that. Maybe next time."

"Alright," Dipper said, adjusting his hat.

"Wow, dude, you've grown a lot! I just noticed!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed, stunned. He was as tall as her now, they were finally eye to eye.

When Dipper noticed, it made him feel a bit proud and gave him a boost of confidence. At least that problem was solved.

"Seems so," Dipper shrugged, hiding his triumphant smile.

Wendy shook her head, surprise after surprise hitting her this afternoon.  
"Okay, Dipper. Please greet Mabel from me, I hope I get to meet her soon. And hey," she made a small pause and grinned at him playfully, "now that we're all reunited, let's paint this town red." She punched his arm and then embraced him tightly.

"It was nice seeing you again," she whispered into his ear, then let go.

"It was nice seeing you again, too," Dipper admitted with a blush on his face. They both left the shop and parted, since they had to head into opposite directions.

As Wendy left, Dipper couldn't help himself but look after her, how her long red hair was falling over her coat and swaying lightly with every step she took.

" _Shit,"_ Dipper thought. " _I still love her."_

 **xxx**

Dipper was glad when he finally got home. It was so damn cold outside, his nose was even redder than it used to be, not to mention his hands and ears.

His body instantly relaxed as he entered the warm embrace of his new home. He was also greeted with a really delicious smell, his mouth began to water as soon as it reached his nose.

"Dipper?" Someone shouted from the kitchen. It was Mabel, now coming over to the door to greet her totally frostbitten brother, a bowl with dough under her arm. Her face was covered with flour and her apron with some kind of brown sauce. Her chestnut brown hair was made into a messy bun, a few strands of hair falling into her face which she tried to blow away.

"Hey, bro-bro!" She cheered as she stirred the dough under her arm. "How did your study group meeting go?"

Dipper was just getting out of his jacket and shoes and said, "Exhausting. But I'm pretty sure all the hard work will pay off. Oh by the way, what is that delicious smell?"  
Mabel gave him a toothy grin , she was always happy to hear that her food smelled good.  
"It's a surpriiise~," she said, then went back to the kitchen.  
Her brother was following her but was pushed out before he could even take a step into the kitchen.

"Woah, hey!" he barked.  
"Sorry, bro-bro. I don't want you to see my creation until it's done. That's like an artist's complex, you know," Mabel explained with a twirling motion of her hand.

"Fine," Dipper shrugged and just went to the living room, turning on the TV while Mabel was finishing her – as she had called it - "creation".

He felt like falling asleep on the cozy couch, surrounded by the appetizing smell. But he resisted the urge, and instead got up and looked for his charger. When he had finally found and put his phone on it, he was surprised to see a new message.

" _It's from Wendy!"_ He was even more surprised now, but sadly he didn't get to read the message since his twin decided to spy on him over his shoulder.  
"Mabel! Stop doing that!" he scolded her and hastily turned the phone off.

"Uuuh, why? Are you hiding something? Nudes?" Mabel teased, Dipper's face turning a dark shade of red.  
"N-no, of course not," he spat.  
"Suuure," Mabel went on, snorting. "Dinner's ready," she added and lead her brother to the kitchen.

Dipper was impressed by what he saw. Mabel had prepared a wonderful dinner for them both.  
"Mabel, it's not Christmas yet," he reminded her, the food just looking too pompous for a simple dinner.

"Pshht, I know that but I wanted to do a little warm-up! So, I made some duck in red-wine sauce with baked potatoes and red cabbage. And yeah, actually I've been almost working on it since yesterday, but hey. I'm glad I finally learned how to cook!" Mabel stated and then sat down at the table.

"I have to be honest, I've always thought you would be a no-good in the kitchen," Dipper honestly confessed, but Mabel just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I know. But since I joined the cooking club at school and after thinking about how I can't disappoint my future husband with being a bad housewife, I've been trying my best," she said.

Her twin could only agree. "Your very best."

"Oh, and for dessert we're gonna have cupcakes! With loooot of sprinkles," she said with a goofy grin.

"Nice," Dipper said, greedily grabbing fork and knife so he could start eating.  
"Where's Waddles? I'm surprised he's not eating with us," he asked after swallowing his first bite.

"He's sleeping in my room, he was playing with the kitty all day," Mabel answered, mouth stuffed.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad mom and dad finally decided to take him in." It had been quite the discussion. Mabel was always bugging her parents with taking Waddles in, since first they hadn't really been okay with it. But in the end, they just couldn't reject Mabel, seeing as that pig was really important to her.

"Me too!" Mabel smiled.

Dinner went on, a little small talk sprouting between them, until Dipper remembered that he hadn't told Mabel about meeting Wendy yet.

"Oh and I officially opened the knitting and sewing club at our school now," his sister proudly revealed to her brother. "Apparently, a lot of people at our school are into cosplay, did you know!?"

Dipper shook his head, "No, I didn't but that's really cool. But Mabel, how many clubs does that make now?"

Mabel tilted her head and scratched her chin, thinking. "Well, I'm member of the cooking club, scrapbook club, knitting and sewing club, opened the wax sculpturing club, the conspiracy theory club and the 'We love Waddles'- club! Ah Dipper, I love High School," Mabel said, beaming.

Dipper was happy to hear that, of course. "Hey, but don't forget about your school work, okay?" he reminded her. Sometimes she would get so absorbed by all her after-school activities that she would pester him until late at night to help her with her homework.

"Yeah, don't worry, bro-bro. I will be fine, and if I get into trouble, I still have you, right?" Mabel showed him a thumbs-up.

Dipper shook his head in amusement. "Yes, of course. Anyway, Mabel. Guess who I met today?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Santa Claus? It's almost Christmas and I haven't seen one Santa Claus at the mall," Mabel wore a saddened expression on her face.

"No, sorry Mabel, I didn't meet Santa," Dipper said.  
"Then what's the point in telling me!" Mabel shouted, over-dramatically pounding her fist on the table.  
"Will she ever grow up?" Dipper asked himself..

"I'm telling you because I met Wendy!" he exclaimed.

In the next moment, Mabel's eyes lit up and she gasped, overwhelmed by that revelation.  
"No way! How's she doing? Why didn't you bring her for dinner? Did she become even prettier? I bet she did! Where did you meet her? When can I see her, oh my god, I wanna see her!"

Now it was Dipper's turn to be completely overwhelmed by that many question at once.  
"Wow, Mabel! Calm down," he chuckled but he could understand that his sister was excited, she and Wendy have always gotten along well.

"I met her at the coffee shop," he began, "she's working there. And yes, she's gotten even prettier," Dipper confirmed.

"Still not over her, aren't we?" Mabel teased.

Dipper ashamedly scratched the back of his head. "Let's not talk about it. Anyway, she says college is fun and she's glad that we're having a good time at High School. Oh, and I shall greet you from her. She also wants to meet you soon," Dipper explained, seeing that Mabel could barely control herself now, she was wobbling on her chair with a beam on her face.

"Amazing!" Mabel suddenly burst out. "I'm so glad you met her. I felt kinda bad for not telling her about moving here," she voiced what had been on Dipper's mind the whole time as well.

"Well, we were busy and moving here happened so fast," her brother defended them both. "She's not mad. At least she didn't seem like it."  
" _She didn't ask about it to begin with,"_ he added in his mind.

"Okay, that's good," Mabel breathed a sigh of relief. "When can I meet her?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet, but I got a message from her earlier that I haven't read yet. Maybe we can plan something after I've checked out what she's written, okay?" Dipper suggested and Mabel nodded eagerly.

"You go and answer that cutie-patootie, I will clean up," Mabel said, earning an honest thanks from her brother.

 **xxx**

Dipper found himself back on the couch, his phone completely charged now. He immediately opened the new message he got from Wendy, hungry for the knowledge about what was inside.

The message popped up on his screen:  
 _  
'Hey Dipper, Wendy here. I was really glad meeting you again today. Wanted to ask if your sis and you would wanna watch some crappy movies together sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow evening?'_

"Hey, Mabel! Do you have anything planned tomorrow evening!?" Dipper shouted through the house.

"No! Why!?" Mabel shouted back.

"Wendy wants to watch movies with us tomorrow, is that okay?!"

"Of course!" the last shriek was almost deafening.

 _'Hey, Wendy :). Mabel and I would be glad if we could watch movies with you tomorrow. We're already looking forward to it! ;)'_

Dipper was staring down at his message, not sure if he should send it. Were the emoticons too much? Did he sound too formal? He tried to figure out a way that would make him look less like a nerdy idiot, eventually he decided against the emoticons and hit "send".

A few minutes later, his phone beeped, signaling that he had gotten another message.

 _'Nice! Is it okay if you pick me up from the coffee shop tomorrow so we can go watch right after my work shift? Would be real nice of you 3'_

Dipper's heart sped up at the sight of the little heart at the end of the message. Surely, that didn't mean anything, he had seen Mabel casually throwing hearts at all her friends she was messaging with.

 _'Of course, should I be there around the same time as today?'_

The next message reached him almost immediately:

 _'Yea, that would be awesome, see ya tomorrow. Gotta go now.'_

Dipper wondered where she was going that late at night, but then again he had found out earlier that Wendy was a real party animal, so maybe that was it.

 _'Alright, have fun wherever you're going.'_

 _'Thx 3 '_

God, he should really tell her to stop sending him that heart, he would interpret too much into it. But he decided it would be better to not comment about it since it was probably a normal thing to do for her.

"I'm going to bed, Mabel," Dipper told his sister, who'd just gotten done with cleaning the kitchen.

"Alright, sleep tight, bro-bro," Mabel said, stretching out. "Can't wait to see Wendy tomorrow," she said, yawning.

"Me neither," Dipper agreed.

 **xxx**

The next morning, Mabel was woken up by her painfully loud alarm clock and Waddles 'washing' her face clean.

"Wahah, Waddles, stop, you cutie," Mabel said, giving her pig a tight hug.  
She yawned and stretched out. She hated getting up for school, if she could she would be sleeping forever.

Dipper seemed to be already up as well, the familiar sound of the shower ringing in her ears.  
Mabel got out of bed and looked in the mirror right next to it on the wall.

"Hm, meh, I look okay," she said, getting a brush from her nightstand and trying to fix the mess that was her hair.  
Somehow she managed to tame it, then decided to put it into a high pony-tail.

"Looking good now~," Mabel cooed at her reflection before changing clothes. She had taken a shower before she went to bed last night, so no need to do that now.

She went to the kitchen, preparing herself a bowl of cereal when Dipper joined her. He was only in boxer and still dripping wet from the shower.

"Bro, you've become so ripped, I'm amazed," Mabel said, being honestly surprised at the mass of muscles her brother had gained.

"Yeah, I thought it wouldn't hurt to work out a little bit," Dipper replied, getting himself a bowl of cereal as well.

Breakfast went by without much small talk, then Mabel and Dipper got themselves ready and both headed out for school.

"Ah, I'm so happy that I'm gonna see Wendy later!" Mabel cried out in a thrill of anticipation.

"Me too, " Dipper said, being happy that he remembered taking gloves with him today. Mabel had her scarf tightly wrapped around her face and her arms linked with her brother's. That's how they would usually walk to school. At first, Dipper had thought it was kinda embarrassing but after a while he didn't care anymore, it was nice to know that you always had someone by your side, actually.

After arriving at school, the twins had to part ways.  
"See you later, bro," Mabel smiled then went to her classroom.

"Yep, see you," and Dipper went to his.

On her way to class, a lot of people stopped by Mabel, starting to chat with her, asking about her weekend and all that stuff. Some people asked her about the knitting and sewing club, most of them being happy to be able to learn from Mabel. Most of the time, she was still wearing self-made sweaters, even though she was now paying more attention to them stressing her curves, and apparently, she was doing a pretty good job.

Still, they haven't lost her own little touch, some of them being adorned with embroideries of all sorts of things.

After the wave of people wanting to talk to her had receded, she was finally sitting in her classroom and leaned back in her chair, relaxing.

It was just right before class started that their teacher hurried into the room, making an announcement that surprised the class.

"Today we will get a new student in this class. Please come in and introduce yourself," the teacher ordered, wanting to start with his class already.

Gasps could be heard as the new student quietly entered the classroom.  
Most girls had their curious eyes glued on the person that was now standing in front of the blackboard.

"What a hottie," one of the girls whispered, the girl next to her nodding in agreement.

Even Mabel had to gulp.  
The person who had just entered the room was a lanky, white boy with striking long eyelashes. His hair was cut short in the back, and, unlike the messy blond locks on top of his head, held a black shade, creating a stunning contrast. He had a little smirk on his face, overall, his confidence was all too evident. His piercing blue eye skimmed the room, his right eye was covered by an eye-patch.

Then the boy spoke, "Nice too meet you, the name's Bill."

Mabel froze at the mentioned name. " _Bill,"_ she thought bitterly and awestruck. This name hadn't left any good memories in the back of her mind.

"I hope we're gonna have a fun time together," Bill continued before the teacher instructed him to sit down, and Mabel felt bad for judging the boy just because she didn't associate his name with flowers and rainbows.

As Bill was walking towards the last empty seat behind Mabel, his smirk grew wider when his eye grazed hers. A chill went down her spine.

" _Mabel what the hell is wrong with you?"_ She couldn't believe herself. There was no reason to be afraid.

… Right?

" _Hello, Mabel,"_ Bill whispered just as he passed her, the devilish smirk on his face burning into her mind. Her blood ran cold.

" _It can't be."_

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for the amazing feedback! It really makes me feel good and gets me totally motivated to write more and more stuff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _PS: Still looking for a beta reader to make this fanfic even more enjoyable!_**

 ** _PPS: As I wrote in the description, this fanfic is updated weekly ! So stay tuuuuned_**

 ** _PPPS: Did I mention English is not my mother tongue? Because if something sounds off, I'm very sorry, school hasn't taught me much haha_**


	3. Chapter 3 - They Call Him Bill

**Im sorry for the delay, dudes. But here you go~ Hope the length of this chapter kinda gives away why it took so long. Enjoy 3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three - They Call Him Bill**_

Mabel hurriedly dropped all her materials into her bag and rushed out of the classroom the moment the school bell rang. A few confused glances were directed at her, especially since she always liked to stay around the others and chat a little bit after classes.

But Mabel was scared.

" _It can't be,"_ she repeated in her mind over and over. She had felt so intimidated by the new boy, by him sitting right behind her. It felt like he had been staring giant holes into her back the whole time during class.

Normally, she wouldn't mind a cute boy staring at her, but this was different. This whole situation just now had been so bizarre, she only wanted to get away from that guy as far as possible.

She fought her way through the crowded school corridor, eventually reaching the next water fountain where she drank a bit fresh water and calmed down.

But the quiet and peace didn't last long.

"Hey," a voice behind her suddenly spoke,almost giving her a heart attack. She spun around, expecting the worst. Her heart dropped when she saw her expectation met.

Her body tensed at the sight of the very attractive and yet at the same time really intimidating boy called Bill.

His smirk was just as wide as before in class. It made her feel small and insecure, as if he was looking at some kind of prey that he enjoyed watching with its endless struggle for the release it would never get again.

But Mabel was brave. She clenched her first, trying to regain some composure.

"How do you know my name?" Mabel asked, but her quivering voice gave her away. Still, this oddity was just not getting off her mind, she desperately needed an answer now.

Bill's eyes widened for a second, the smirk disappearing from his face. But in the next second he started cackling, which soon transformed into a loud burst of laughter. The boy covered his mouth with his hand and held his stomach, wiping tears from his eye.

Mabel was seriously dumbfounded now.

She couldn't understand what was so funny.

Bill noticed, and suddenly pointed at her. Or at her sweater, to be exact.

"It wasn't really hard to guess," Bill chuckled some more.

Mabel looked down at herself. The question was not hard to answer as her sweater clearly read 'MABEL' in glowing capital letters, and every letter more colorful than the previous one. It was hard to not overlook this attention-seeking sweater.

Mabel's face grew red from embarrassment.

"O-oh… Duh..", she mumbled, hiding her face behind the collar of her sweater.

How could she forget about putting exactly that one on today?

Bill had finally calmed down after a few minutes, wiping away the last tears from his eye.

"Is that why you ran away from me?" he asked.

Mabel really wanted to disappear now.

"W-why do you think I ran away from you? That's ridiculous… I was just an itty bitty thirsty," she lied with a high-pitched voice. Damn her for being so bad at lying.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think you like my presence. Do I intimidate you?" he guessed, hitting the bulls eye without any effort.

"No, of course not. I just didn't feel well," Mabel continued while she was desperately looking for an escape route.

" _I really wish I had my grappling hook with me."_ Maybe some friends passing by would give her an opportunity to smoothly leave the scene.

Fortunately for her, she spotted a group of blabbing girls that she knew, one girl making eye contact with her as well. She cheerily waved at Mabel and then pointed to Bill and raised a curious eyebrow as if to ask who he was.

Bill noticed that Mabel wasn't paying attention to him anymore and turned around to see what was behind him.

Much to Mabel's dismay, the group started approaching them with ominous giggles and whispers.

"Hey, Mabel!" One girl rang, and hugged her tightly. The others politely greeted her as well.

"Who is your friend?" another girl immediately asked, everyone's full attention now being drawn to Bill in just a matter of seconds.

Bill, probably knowing how attractive he was, charmingly smiled at the girls and said with a soothing voice, "The name's Bill. Nice to meet you."

Every girl seemed to transform into a puddle under his stare, except for Mabel who got shivers sent down her spine instead.

"Do you two know each other?" someone asked.

"Yeah, why did you never introduce us?" another girl added, the crowd enclosing around Bill with each passing second.

"We don't know each other," Mabel said, even though she was still not completely sure about that, nevertheless.

Bill only shrugged.

"Oh really? You could think you two are together."

The group loudly agreed with that statement, leaving Mabel absolutely speechless.

"And what makes you think so?" Mabel pried with utter confusion. She could definitely not see where that was coming from. "We've just met today."

"Oh, I don't know, you just seemed so lovey-dovey. You were even blushing, so..," the girl explained, not even paying attention to Mabel's speechless face.

"Is that so?" Bill asked the group with a chuckle. "I actually just wanted to tell her that the teach said she should show me around school," he informed everyone, opening up the gates to hell for Mabel with that task. She felt like every passing second she spent with Bill, she was closer to embarrassing herself more and more.

But of course, the smart and creative Mabel always had a plan to escape tricky situations, the group of girls just being the perfect piece for her escape plan.

"Heey, why don't you sunny beams show him around school instead?" Mabel sneakily suggested without her hidden intent getting clear to the girls.

The girls of course were absolutely up for that amazing idea, all of them excitedly chatting around with sparkling eyes.

"Yes! Come on, Bill, we will show you around!" And one of them immediately linked arms and pulled the surprised boy away from Mabel.

Bill grimaced at the sudden and unwelcome contact, and wriggled his arm free.

"Sorry girls, the teacher said it's Mabel's task to do that," he explained matter of fact and wanted to return to the emotionally drained twin.

But Mabel had already made her sweet escape.

XxX

Mabel rushed through the floors after the end of the second period. She nervously slurped her Capri Sun while her eyes attentively scanned the floors for an approaching threat.

It seemed as if the coast was clear, but Mabel's growing paranoia didn't allow her a minute of rest. Her sparkling sweater didn't make her a difficult target either, which only added up to her fear of being spotted by Bill.

Her jeans pocket suddenly started vibrating. She pulled out her phone, a message from a group chat popping up on the screen.

"Hey, Mabel!"

The twin stopped dead in her tracks, seeing that she had almost ran into one of her class- and clubmates that was just grabbing things from her locker.

The girl slammed her locker shut and worriedly mustered the usually cheerful teenager. "Is everything okay? You look pretty on guard. Not to mention that you almost ran me over."

Mabel knew that it was useless to hide anything from this point on.

"You got me, Alice. I'm running away from Bill," she admitted with defeat.

"Bill, is that the new guy?" Alice asked, her voice turning a higher note than usual. Curious heads turned their way now, some girls even trying to listen on to their conversation.

"Er, yes," Mabel approved and wanted to continue but was interrupted right before the first syllable could even leave her mouth.

"Do you perhaps have his phone number?" She was asked, big blue eyes sparkling at her with painful anticipation.

"You have Bill's number?" Another girl chimed in on their conversation.

More and more girls swarmed around them, all eager to get the stupid phone number that Mabel could really do without.

"N-no I don't," she told the threatening group of girls surrounding her in uncomfortable closeness. She nervously started slurping on her Capri Sun again, trying to avoid more uncomfortable questions.

"Oh well," someone suddenly spoke from behind her back. An arm was reaching over her shoulder, grabbing the phone from her hand that she had gotten from her pocket earlier.

Mabel almost choked on her Capri Sun. She coughed madly, but no one was even making an attempt to help her, all eyes only fixated on the fascinating guy behind her.

"Now you have my number."

Bill put the phone back into the back pocket of her denim jeans and then left without saying just one more word.

There was dead silence for the exact 5 seconds Bill needed to turn the next corner, then the group of girls exploded, all rambling on and close to fighting for being the first one to get the number. The group of girls drew closer and closer, devouring the last beams of light that shone upon Mabel's face.

" _Help me!"_ Mabel screamed in her mind as she was swallowed up by the group.

Xxx

"What in the world happened to you?!" Dipper almost screamed at the sight of his demolished sister.

Mabel was barely able to lift her arm as she tried to reach out for her brother's aid.

He helped her standing straight with putting a supportive arm around her shoulder.

His twin looked as if she had just done some crowd surfing on a rock concert. If not worse.

Her hair was an incredible mess and on her sweater were a few letters missing, it only spelling the word "Abe" now.

"They…," his sister hoarsely whispered, Dipper barely being able to understand her.

"They?" Dipper pressed.

"... wanted … his …. Um..brr…" Mabel held tightly onto her brother's shirt.

Her eyes suddenly turned crazy, scaring Dipper a little.

"They almost killed me… for a phone number.. I… I am dead."

She sunk down like a bag of potatoes, Dipper having trouble catching her before she hit the ground. She hit a button on her phone, and suddenly atmospheric music that suited a dead-serious funeral started playing.

"Teenagers." Dipper shook his head. "Whose number did they want?"

Mabel didn't answer.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked. No reaction.

"Maaabel," he asked again and shook her.

"Pssht, I'm dead," his sister whispered and pretended to be dead some more.

Dipper sighed but decided to let his sister be as dramatic as she wanted. In the end, he even gave her a brotherly piggyback ride home.

Xxx

"Thanks bro-bro," Mabel mumbled with her face nuzzled into one of the comfortable decoration pillows on the couch.

"It's nothing," Dipper casually shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen to get a small snack.

He returned with two chocolate puddings and handed his sister one when he sat down on the couch himself.

Mabel quickly opened up the pudding while Dipper turned on the TV.

"You still didn't tell me whose number they'd wanted," Dipper spoke, zapping through the different TV channels.

Mabel, already having finished her pudding, groaned.

"They wanted Bill's phone number."

"Bill?" Even Dipper had to frown at that name. It had also left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue after the events in Gravity Falls.

"He is new at our school. And very good-looking. That's why all the girls go soooo walnuts over him," Mabel explained and grimaced at the memories of that horrible school day.

Dipper was a little confused to say the least since he knew that his sister was going crazy over good-looking guys as well sometimes.

"And you don't like him?" he asked. "How come?"

Mabel almost jumped off the couch at her brother's question.

"Heelloo? First of all, his name is Bill. If that doesn't ring some bells, and I don't mean jingle bells, then something must be wrong with you."

Dipper, of course, got where she was coming from, but being the twin with more common sense, he didn't draw any rash conclusions.

"I know, but Mabel. Bill is a common name. No reason to get so freaked out," Dipper calmly said.

Mabel clawed at Dipper's shoulder now. "He gave me reasons to freak out! He was staring holes at my back during class. And he's following me around! I swear. He's also just too damn handsome to be real! And then the thing with the phone number! He also guessed right that he's making me feel bad!" she went on and on about how paranoid Bill was making her but Dipper concluded that she just interpreted too much into it.

"Even so," he began to speak as calmly as before and tried to elegantly free himself from his sister's tight grip, "It's not like he is the human incarnation of our Bill. That would be ridiculous."

"Psht, yeah totally," Mabel rolled her eyes. "You do remember what happened back then in Gravity Falls? Actually, after all that had happened I think it's impossible to say that this is not a possibility, Dipper!" She flung her hands in the air and then tiredly dropped back onto the couch.

Dipper sighed in annoyance. "I know a lot of things happened, but I also think you should give this guy a chance. I'm pretty sure that he is definitely not our demonic dorito in a human body."

Mabel crossed her arms rebelliously in front of her chest and turned away from her brother. "We will see."

"Well, does he wear a bow-tie?" Dipper mockingly asked. He was not expecting his sister to seriously think about it, but she did exactly that.

"Oh my god, did he?!" She wondered loudly, grabbing her head as she skimmed through her memories. "I can't remember, but if he did then this can hardly be a coincidence, Dipper!"

Her brother wearily pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mabel, please. We've defeated that demon years ago. Don't worry, okay?" He gave his sister a reassuring look which luckily helped getting her back down on earth.

"Hmm, fine. Maybe you're right. But only maaybe. Anyway, don't you have to pick up our date?" Mabel giggled cheekily.

Dipper shot up from the couch right then and rushed to the hallway where he got his jacket and boots. "We will be back soon, you prepare popcorn and some blankets!"

He was struggling hard with getting his worn boots on in the rush, toppled over once and threw down keys and newspapers on a shelf behind him before he was finally ready to leave to pick up Wendy.

"Should I get her flowers or chocolate or anyt-"

Mabel started laughing at her nervous wreck of a brother and gave him a little pat on the back.

"Bro, it's just a movie night. It's not like you're gonna ask her to marry you."

Dipper's cheeks flushed a deep red as he realized how ridiculously worked-up he had gotten over a little movie night.

"You're right," he sheepishly agreed.

Mabel lovingly pinched his sides. "Don't worry. Soon you will have a reason to get her flowers and chocolate. I already have a per-fect set-up plan for you both!" Mabel grinned widely and gave her brother a motivation slap on the butt.

"Now go get her!"

"On my way," Dipper replied with a confident nod and opened the door.

As he took the first step outside, he actually realized what his sister had just said.

"Wait, set-up plan? What do you mea-"

"Shhht. Just go," she shushed him and closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

XxX

The aromatic fragrance of the bittersweet coffee streamed through Dipper's wide-opened nostrils as he entered the fancied coffee shop where he was supposed to pick up the long-awaited guest for the night.

Right as his eyes glanced over the empty counter observantly, there a was heavy hand placed on his shoulder that almost made him jump in surprise.

"Gaah-!" He screamed.

"Yo, ready to leave?" Wendy asked her perplexed friend with glistening eyes. She'd been so looking forward to tonight, to finally being able to spend some cozy evening together with her favorite twins.

Dipper's shock turned into pure fascination as he lost himself in the joyful depths of the emerald eyes that could only belong to his one and only favorite redhead on earth. His mouth hung wide open which drove the corners of Wendy's lips up into an amused smile.

"Er, uhm… Ah, uh, yes! Let's go!" Dipper stammered rashly, blood rushing to his already burning face because she had obviously seen how stupidly distracted he'd gotten only by looking at her stunning eyes.

"Lead the way." Wendy opened the heavy door of the shop and both were immediately met with the still harrowing cold outside.

"God, it's so cold but no sign of snow anytime soon," the redhead groaned, dashed that they had to bear the unnerving cold without some kind of reward in the form of frozen water.

Dipper could only agree, even though he wasn't all too fond of snow, having spent most of his life in the always sunny California.

"So.. how was your day?" Dipper awkwardly asked, not sure what was best suited to talk about.

Wendy shrugged. "Good, I guess. But the best is yet about to come," she bumped her friend's shoulder slightly and smiled on.

"What about yours?"

Dipper realized that there probably wasn't anything that was interesting enough to tell her, his days being totally tranquil and monotone day in, day out. The only thing that brought a bit pizzazz to his life was his unpredictable sister.

"Mabel was almost killed by a crazy group of needy teenagers that battled for a phone number. Apparently, there's this new guy at school that seems to be so incredibly good-looking that all the girls go totally nuts over him," he explained to her more matter of fact. If it was about boys, he usually didn't care much. He was only worried about his sister's well-being.

"Woah really? Never understood how girls can go this crazy over some guy, to be honest," Wendy replied and buried her bare hands in the warm pockets of her coat.

"Never really was the one that ran after some dude, maybe because I thought that most guys at school were boring or not worth it," she went on with an unimpressed expression while Dipper looked up to her in awe. This just proved that Wendy has always been a pretty independent woman.

After a few corners and a little more chit-chatting around, they finally reached the Pine's house and both stopped in front of the wooden front door with little butterflies of excitement in their stomachs.

"Welcome to our new home," Dipper said with a big smile that was returned to him right away before they entered the warm embrace of the house.

XxX

The sweet, buttery smell of freshly made popcorn floated through the house as the two entered with growing anticipation.

Wendy investigated her surroundings curiously, it being her first time setting foot into this unfamiliar place.

It didn't look anything like she had expected. Maybe she was just too used to the unusual setup of the Mystery Shack back in her hometown Gravity Falls that this place felt so off to her. It was neat, clean and pretty normal.

"Nothing compared to the Mystery Shack, right?" Dipper guessed right and helped Wendy get out of her coat.

"How did you know I was thinking exactly that?" she asked surprised and with a chuckle.

"Mabel and I did the same thing when we came back the first summer. Our mom likes it simple," Dipper explained with a nostalgic sigh at the memories of the messy Shack.

Wendy immediately looked down at her mud-covered boots. "Oops, should have left them outside," she winced apologetically.

Dipper shook his head reassuringly. "No worries." He pointed over to the hallway where an odd spectacle unfolded in front of Wendy's widened eyes.

A pink fat pig surfing on one of those self-cleaning vacuum cleaners slowly but surely made its way over to the muddy mess that her dirty boots had brought in. Wendy could only glare in awe at that weird sight. Then quickly swooped down and picked up the fat pig to give it an affectionate squeeze.

"Oh, how I missed that chubby dude," Wendy confessed while rubbing her face against a really happy Waddles.

"AAHHHH!" Suddenly someone came storming down the stairs with an ecstatic scream that almost sent Dipper's and Wendy's ears flying off.

In the next second, Wendy felt a heavy weight applied to her waist and had to let go of Waddles in the process.

"Wendy, Wendy, WendyWendyWendyWendy!" The grip around her waist tightened painfully, making the strong but yet surprised redhead wince a little.

"I can't believe you are here!" Mabel squealed loud and clearly for probably the whole neighborhood to hear.

When she finally eased her embrace a bit, Wendy could also flash her an upbeat smile. As she was able to finally take a first glance at the other party of the Mystery Twins, she was stunned at how drop-dead beautiful Mabel had gotten over the past few years. Even though she was still wearing her always flashy and kind of childish sweaters - today as well - her womanly features were impossible to ignore.

"Oh my gooood, you've gotten so pretty!" The bubbly twin jumped up and down as she inspected Wendy thoroughly. She, on the other hand, was startled that Mabel was the one complimenting her.

Wendy grinned with a little red flush on her face, "that totally counts for you as well. I can't believe how pretty you are."

Of course, Mabel was almost tearing up at that generous compliment and almost strangled Wendy with another tight embrace around her neck.

"Thank youu, that means the world to me," she sniffled into her crimson hair.

Dipper coughed awkwardly, reminding both of the ladies that he was still around.

Mabel immediately reacted and grabbed her confused brother by his wrist and pulled him into a big hug with all three of them. All of them relaxed into the comforting group hug. It'd been way too long since the three of them had seen each other. This was a very much needed reunion for everyone.

The first one to break the hug was Dipper, feeling that he was getting way too comfortable so tightly pressed against his old but still lingering crush.

"Uhm, how about we show you around?" He suggested sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sounds good," Wendy said with a smile and was yanked away by Mabel that had grabbed her by her skinny wrist.  
"Let's gooo~", Mabel sang as they speeded up the stairs. Several pictures of Mabel and Dipper hung on the way up to the first floor, even one of their parents, but Wendy didn't get a good glance at that picture because Mabel was dragging her along all the way up.

The first floor was just as plain as the hallway, but a few Christmas decorations conveyed at least a bit of a Christmas-like vibe. Dipper followed after them as they entered the first room.

"Welcome to Mabel-Laaand~." Mabel twirled around in her room before she corrected herself, "the better and safer Mabel-Land, to be exact."

Wendy had a lot to take in, sparkling decorations on the walls and hanging from the ceiling dazzling her with their violent brightness and colorfulness. Overall, the room was close to what she'd been expecting. A sparkling nest for the crafty and hyperactive part of the twins. She was even having a collection of her favorite self-made sweaters hanging on a wall, mostly because she just didn't fit into them anymore but wasn't able to let go of her sensational creations.

"It's pretty neat," Wendy said as she admired Mabel's unequaled creativity that was practically oozing from the room.

"Thank you, again." Mabel beamed at her and shot her a toothy grin.

"So, separated rooms, hm?" Wendy figured while they exited the sparkling room.

Dipper growled, "Yeah, for reasons." He gave his adorable sister an angry glare, and she returned it with an apologetically look and hunched shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, broseph. Didn't expect you to come home early…"

Wendy silently watched the spectacle and decided that it was smarter to not dig for details.

Dipper shook his head. "Well, you wanna see my room as well?" he asked carefully.

"Of course, dude," Wendy simply answered and earned a little tug of his lips before he turned around and lead the way to his personal realm.

It was also pretty close to her expectations again. His room was filled with books, doodles of some of Gravity Falls greatest secrets and not as overwhelmingly stuffed as his sister's room. Wendy grinned to herself as she found the Mystery Board from the Shack on the wall next to his bed.

"You can't let go, what?" Wendy chuckled and playfully punched her friend's arm.

"Ow," he grumbled jokingly and shrugged. "I think you've got me there."

Wendy inspected the Mystery Board a little longer and noticed a series of letters that didn't make sense to her.

"TEV FP TBKAV PL MBOCBZQ?" she read out loud, which earned her a panicked reaction by Dipper.

"THAT doesn't mean anything! I-I… just tried out my new pen!" he blabbed, and of course no one bought him that.

Mabel squinted her eyes. Then she yelled in realization, "It's probably a cryptogram! Dipper reaally liked deciphering them when he was still small."

"Nooo, Mabel!" he pleaded but it was no use.

"Let me guess, it's something like 'I love W-'!" He roughly put his hand in front her mouth and pushed her outside.

"Okay, enough sight-seeing, pizza should be here soon! Let's go downstairs!"  
Wendy followed suit and left the room without another word.

" _Close call,"_ Dipper thought with relief. It was scary how close Mabel had gotten to exposing him.

"You okay?" Wendy asked with a little frown.  
Dipper wiped the sweat from his forehead and nodded. "Yeah, everything's okay," he reassured. Maybe more himself than Wendy, but that didn't matter.

The doorbell rang and a colorful flash opened the door when both of them took the last step of the stairs.

"Pizza's heere!" Mabel cheerfully proclaimed as she took the pizza from the delivery guy.  
"You two go to the living room and make yourselves comfortable."

The two did as they were told and Wendy found herself on a cozy couch with a fluffy blanket covering her in no time at all.

"I will get some plates," Dipper said and went to the kitchen.

Mabel entered the living room with four cartons of steaming and good-smelling pizza and placed them on the little couch table before she positioned herself right next to Wendy.

"Oh this is so awesoome!" She almost screamed, full of bubbling excitement that wanted to burst out of her.

Wendy laughed a little, then nodded.  
"Yep, definitely. This is great."

Dipper finally returned with plates and three cans of Pitt-Cola, almost growling at Mabel for sitting down next to Wendy instead of him. He handed everyone a plate and then seated himself in front of the couch on the floor.

"Here," Wendy said as she handed him some pillows from the couch so he could make himself at least a bit comfortable. He thanked her briefly and then asked, "so, what movie are we gonna watch?"

"Oh! Oh! Could we-" Mabel was immediately interrupted by her annoyed brother who already knew what was about to come.

"We're not gonna watch one of your stupid teenie-movies. Let's have Wendy decide, since she's the guest."

Mabel pouted at her brother but actually let go of it since they had a very important guest over, indeed.

The redhead pondered, then remembered a really crazy movie she'd last seen on TV.

"Well sorry, Dipper, but today I think we're going to watch one of those stupid teenie-movies, actually," she said and had Mabel's hopes skyrocketing in an instant.

"It's not a normal one, though. But see for yourself."

Xxx

"WHAT in the WORLD IS HAPPENING?" Dipper ruffled his hair in exasperation. He did not understand one bit of this movie at all.

"Soooo," Mabel began, "a meteor crashed onto earth, this guy touched it and it turned him into.. a fly?"

Wendy shoved a handful of popcorn in her face and nodded. "Yup, that's right."

Mabel looked back at the TV screen. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs, "THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

"No no no!" Dipper shook his head furiously. "Why the hell does his father give him a freaking TV as a replacement for his hand? He doesn't want the other kids to find out his son is a freak but then this… _Why?_ That doesn't make any sense at all!"

Wendy, who was dangling from the couch next to Dipper, simply explained, "It's not supposed to make sense. It's a fucking movie. A fucking stupid one at that." Another handful of popcorn was directed into her mouth. "And that's totally awesome."

"His cum is glowing in the dark?" Mabel wondered to herself loudly as the movie went on, then burst into a fit of laughter. "Party-cum!"

"He's got a real laser-gun, I guess," Wendy added, laughing as well.

"Disgusting!" Dipper spat but both Wendy and Mabel weren't able to control themselves anymore.

Both girls laughed some more when the younger one suddenly received a message on her phone. The name she read on the display almost made her stomach turn over.

' _Hey. Mabel. Bill here 3'_

Mabel went pale instantly. Before she could recover from that little shock, another message arrived.

' _I gave you my number but you won't even write ): Instead I got all these other girls I don't even know writing to me! Do you not like me?'_

Mabel let her hand sink on her lap dejectedly. She didn't know how to respond. Tell him straight that he's giving her a bad feeling? But for what reason? He hasn't done anything wrong to her.

"Hm? Mabes, what's wrong?" Wendy noticed that the little shiny star was a bit dull at the moment. Something was definitely off.

"Ah! Uhm, nothing. Really," she smiled at her friend, but both knew it was not sincere.

Dipper wasn't aware of the conversation behind his back, still trying to figure out what the freaking deal with that dumb movie was.

Wendy cocked an eyebrow and got a restless sigh in response.

"Don't worry. Just getting worked up over something reaaally super, duper stupid, okay?"

The redhead sighed in defeat. "Okay. Don't get yourself too worked up, alright?"

Mabel flashed her a reassuring and sincere smile this time. "No."

She was happy that Wendy cared about her.

Her eyes went back to the black screen in her hands. Then a genius idea popped into her mind that could help her ease the already tense situation a little, she hoped.

She opened the message again and wrote back:

' _Hey, Bill. Im suuuper mega hyper sorry! Was busy-busy today and yeah! It's not that I don't like you… it's just that you reminded me of someone that got me into some trouble, big-time.  
Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you.'_

She pressed send before she started to think her message over. Checking the time, she decided that the day had been really exhausting and she was up for some good, well-deserved rest. Of course, she also wanted to get her set-up plan rolling.

"Well guys," she spoke up and stretched out right at the end of the movie, "I think I'm gonna go beddy-byes."

"Already?" Dipper asked with a frown. Wendy stayed silent, remembering the restless look on her face a few minutes ago.

"Yep," Mabel approved with a yawn. "See you cuties tomorrow. Oh well, that is if Wendy's sleeping here?"

"Oh well," she mumbled. "I don't know, I was actually gonna go back to college, don't wanna be a bother."

"Whaaat, you're never a bother!" Mabel retorted with force. "You can stay the night, right Dipper?"

There was nothing else that Dipper would agree to that quickly but this. "Yes! Of course."

"See, you're gonna stay here," Mabel stated with a triumphant smile.

"Okay, I guess," Wendy chuckled. "Where-"

"You can sleep in my bed," Dipper suggested right away. Then he carefully added, "I-if you don't mind. I will sleep on the couch."

Wendy figured that it was probably as effective as talking to a wall to make it move out the way with trying to shake off her friends' hospitality.

"Alright, guys. Staying here."

"Yay!" Mabel clapped both her hands together happily. "I'm gonna prepare us breakfast tomorrow. But I will make sure to let you both sleep in." She winked at them before she flung her arms around Wendy.

"Good night," Mabel cooed and then let go.

"Night," her friend replied.

"Night, Dippingsauce!" Mabel called out and made Dipper wince at that awful wannabe-name.

"Night," he replied and his sister finally left the scene.

Suddenly, Dipper became hyper-aware that it was only him and Wendy left in the room now. They have had lot of movie nights together, alone. But the last one was years ago. He totally forgot how he managed to behave around her without making a fool off himself. If he ever actually did manage to do so.

"So, wanna watch another movie?" Wendy asked and was suddenly pretty close to his face as she leaned over his shoulder to get the last slice of pizza from his plate. He froze for a split second.

"Uhm, sure! Which one?"

"Hmm, what about Black Christmas? I think that will really get us in the right mood," she kidded with ease.

Dipper laughed warily. "Yeah. We can do that." He searched for a decent stream on the laptop that was connected to the big TV screen and then settled back down on his pillow-stuffed spot when the movie finally started playing.

"Why you sitting on the ground, dude," Wendy chuckled. "Get up here."

She patted the cushion of the sofa and waiter for her friend to get up on the couch with her.

"Uuh, okay." Dipper blushed madly as he sat down right next to his beautiful companion. He was tense to no end, trying really hard to not move too close to the stunning redhead so he wouldn't be invading her personal space, but at the same time not sitting too far away so he could miss out on her calming, musky smell that reminded him of the various pine trees in the woods of Gravity Falls. Having grown up there, the scent must have nestled down in her hair over the years so that it had now become a solid part of her.

As people were being slaughtered on TV, the two silently watched on until Wendy did something that made Dipper's heart desperately try to jump out of his chest.

She'd suddenly moved pretty close to him - not that he minded at all - and rested a heavy read thatch on his shoulder.

Already having been tense, that only became worse with the strong fragrance of the woods addling with his mind and him paying more attention to the long and perfect eyelashes of hers than to the movie.

Only in his dreams would he have thought to ever be able to get this close to her. Was he perhaps dreaming? He'd been pretty tired anyway.

But everything felt pretty real. But too good to be real.

His mind raced unstoppably, until Wendy took in a deep breath and snapped Dipper out of his trance-like state.

"This is great," she mumbled quietly and Dipper had trouble figuring out what she meant with this.

He decided to just bluntly ask.

"What is?"

"All this," she almost whispered now while someone's head on TV was being pierced by a glass.

Dipper could not really do much with that answer, so he patiently waited for her to go on.

"Finally being able to see you two dudes again after all those years," she added eventually.

Dipper couldn't agree more.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it when I saw you at the coffee shop."

Wendy snickered. "Me neither, actually. But I knew that only one person could wear such a stupid hat."

He felt slightly offended now. "Hey, I really like that hat."

"Me too," she retorted to put him at ease. "It's like, a part of you."

"Just like you and your trapper hat," Dipper reminded her.

He could see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Then it felt like she nuzzled closer and Dipper suck in a deep, nervous breath.

"This is also nice," Wendy said. "Finally being able to rest my head on your shoulder. Good thing you got so tall."

He laughed, flattered that she appreciated his progress in growing.

" _Sprouting like a pine tree,"_ he joked in his mind.

"What are you doing on Christmas?" he casually asked when he noticed that it was not too far away anymore.

"Christmas?" Wendy had to process that word until she realized that he meant the holiday that was currently being turned into a nightmare on TV, and which everyone would be going to celebrate soon. The cause for all the decorations at malls, inside and outside houses, the excited students at college that couldn't wait to reunite with their families.

Christmas had always been nothing more than just a mere word for her. Like right now on TV, she was going to have to deal with more blood and dead bodies than any normal person would have on Christmas.

"I'm going home, doing the annual survival training as always," she informed him with a stern expression on her face.

Dipper of course had totally forgotten that her family was not celebrating the holiday like everyone else does.

Which meant he was not going to see her over Christmas, which kind of had him lower his head in disappointment.

"I see."

"Sorry, dude." She glanced at him with an apologetically look.

"Maybe next year you could celebrate with us!" Dipper excitedly suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Wendy smiled back, tired now that the clock was nearing two o'clock.

"Dude, I'm pretty tired. Let's get some sleep, alright?"

Dipper approved with a long yawn. "Yeah, good idea."

The weight suddenly disappeared from his shoulder and Dipper almost immediately started to miss the warmth of her head on there.

"Uh," he fumbled with his fingers as he tried to tell her that she was more than welcome to change into some spare clothes of his for the night.

"What's it?" She stretched out and waited patiently for him to go on.

"I-if you want you can lend some clothes for the night from me…," he finally stuttered and got a tired nod from the girl opposite of him.

"Sounds good."

They went up to his bedroom through the dark hallways and Wendy had to cover her eyes with her hand when Dipper turned on the bright yellow light in his chamber.

He went over to his wooden closet and got a simple white shirt and some sweatpants from it which he handed over to his sleepover guest. Then he got himself a gray t-shirt and some fresh boxers for the night.

"You can use the bathroom first, if you'd lik-"

While his back was turned on her when he got himself some attire for the night, Wendy had already sneakily switched into her borrowed clothes.

"Fits okay," she shrugged nonchalantly as she presented it to a really perplexed Dipper.

The white shirt was tightly gripping her breasts and made it look as if they wanted to escape their stuffy prison any second. He had some real trouble taking his eyes off her two overwhelming arguments, but when she then crossed her arms in front of her breasts as if to stop him from staring too long, he snapped back into reality.

Wendy didn't say anything, but Dipper was about 100% sure that she was aware of his obvious staring just now. He really wanted to slap himself.

"Do you have, like, a spare toothbrush?" she asked into the silence of the night, probably being too tired to deal with his stupidity at the moment.

"I-I think so, l-let me check," he stammered, totally and downright embarrassed as he wobbled off to the bathroom across the floor with Wendy in tow.

He rummaged through a few shelves in the bathroom before he handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Good night," he mumbled, avoiding any possible eye contact with her after she had taken both from him with a soft thank you.

"Night, Dipper," she replied through another tired yawn and Dipper left the bath in silence.

On the way back to the living room, where his resting spot for the rest of the night was supposed to be, he seriously wanted nothing more but to disappear or maybe even go back in time and just apologize for his perverted stare.

He fell face first onto the sofa and groaned in agony. " _Way to end the day, Dipper,"_ he thought bitterly.

Turning off the TV after struggling hard with finding the damn remote and putting on his sleeping attire, a thick darkness devoured the boy's body and left him no option but to ponder about the dumbest things he's ever done in life before he drifted off into his own awkward dreamscape.

* * *

 **I just wanted to add that I love you all. Thanks for the nice feedback again.**

 **PS: I watched a life changing documentary about North America today. Just wow.**


End file.
